Nightwing's Nightmare
by Balance The Creator
Summary: The return of Nightwing brings the end for a former friend and Titan. OC story! This is my first fanfic so if it can be improved please tell me.


Nightwing's Nightmare

Nightwing has returned to jump city to find only Cyborg in the T tower he said that they all left after he did and that Starfire went back home, Beastboy went back to the Doom patrol and Raven vanished with out a trace but one thing was clear Shadow (an old friend his stroy I will write later) was back but he had changed and was calling himself Nightmare.

"He has been terrorising the city for months now and everytime I get close to finding him he vanishes again but my info says he goes to gothem and fights Batman and then when he gets cought he leaves with ease returns here." said Cyborg "well why can't you catch him like Batman?" asked Nightwing "He knows me to well he knows all my moves and my equipment like he built it so he beat me so easliy but you he knows the old you, he knows Robin but not Nightwing you can beat him and keep him cought" "But how Batman couldn't keep him locked up and if he is still like shadow he can blend into dark colours and shadows keeping him locked up is almost impossible" "thats right almost impossible and I can if we can catch him we put him in this." he then walked over to his desk got a small white box "if you trap him in this he won't be able to to escape because there are no dark colours and its impossible for their to be a shadow" "so what do I need to do to get him in the box?" "just put it on his chest and he'll be sucked into the box" "right but how do I find him?" "you will have to wait a bit but he normally waits till night and attacks people who are walking around by rotting their minds or stabbing them." "what do you mean rotting their minds?" "he can go in to peoples heads, make them fall asleep then turn their dreams to nightmares and with in them locks away their true selves taking over their bodies then killing the body leaving it before it died then sealing the persons eyes shut with dark energy,now I don't know why he does that but I'm working on a why to remove it" "you've given me an Idea"

Nightmare was hiden in the shadows waiting for someone to walk across the shadow when a homeless man came a long and he jumped out behind him and grabbed his color he turn him around "hello Nighmare" said Nightwing, Nightmare then jumped back and summoned his sword and Nightwing removed his disgues and drew his stun batons "so Robin you've growen since I last saw you" "my name is Nightwing now and I know that you used to be Shadow" "was I really that ovious." they begin to circle each other "you know Dick you were a good kid and you were a brillient crime fighter but now your going solo lets see how your better you are with out batman or the Titans" he then sent a shadow slash at him he doged then threw 5 of his wing-dings at Nightmare he doged ducked and wived past 4 of them but the last one cut his cheek "Good throw but it will be your demize" he then swipped his thumb across his bleeding cheek made his sword disapper then attacked with every attack he drew a symbol on Nightwing and with every dodge he drew a symbol on the ground he then drew his sword again and Nightwing put his batons together to make a staff then they colided with a mixture of electrisity and dark magic then they exploded they then landed "your still as good as you were back then" said Nightwing "no I'm better and your in my trigram" said Nightmare with a massive smile on his face Nightwing looked around him and on his body "Muhahaha your not going to be able to stop me now" then the marks he made in his black blood started to glow and Nightwing was paralized "why can't I move" said Nightwing "thats because I'm about to destroy your mind" he then turned into energy and went in to Nightwings head. Inside his head he saw every age and time period of Dick Garyson's life Nightmare then drew his sword and started cutting through his life but then Robin came and fought back but still got cut down then cut down a paralized Nightwing then he got to the sealed door at the back of his mind he cut it open and Batman was thier "Not this time Nightmare" said Batman "NO its not possible! How are you here?" "simple Nightwing called me and told me about his plan so I sent him a divice that would project my image in his head and kick you out" then Batman punched him out of Nightwing's head "It doesn't matter bats the damage is done so what if I didn't kill him from the inside he can't move and he has no memorys he doesn't even know he was born, I still win" said Nightmare "No you don't" said Nightwing with a smile on his face then a massive blast from behind hits Nightmare "Booyah" said Cyborg "thanks Cy" said Nightwing "Don't thank me thank Raven she brought me here" "Hello Robin" "hey, good to see you again" "you to now AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" her dark powers then wrapped Nighmare then Nightwing put the white box on his chest and Nightmare was sucked in.

3 Months later!

"Nightmare... Nightmare" said Raven from out side of the box "what do you want? *cough cough*" said Nightmare "can't you see I'm dying here, so just let me fade away in peace" "I just wanted to know if you had anything you wanted to know before you died?" "just one thing, the contract that Trigon made when he created me what did it say because before I was fully formed I was Shadow my contract was to protect you but my real contract was never told to me and because your the Queen of Azarath now so can you tell me?" "yes your were made to be my protector but when I took over you were be made the leader of the Shadow army and my right hand man" "Really? If I knew I would have returned home I wouldn't have killed those people" he said as he started to cry "I wish it was different I wish the Titans never broke up if only I could see them again." "you can." then a screen came down and on it all 5 of the Titans were thier "guys you... you came back" said Nightmare "of cource we did, dude we came as soon as we hear you were dying" said Beastboy "You are still a Titan no matter what" said Starfire, Nightmare then put his hand on the floor and his old communicator appered "I never got rid of this, I'm happy to see you all again" "not just us all the Titans are here" said Nightwing as the camara turn to a massive crowd with all the old titans "your all here I can't believe it" said Nightmare "they all wanted to say goodbye to you" said Cyborg "GOODBYE SHADOW" they all yelled "goodbye all of you" his eyes then went white and his hands started to fade "thank you all for making this old demon feel... human" the then faded away leaving only his communicator in the white room.

After they all left the T tower only the original 5 were left "so Raven, was what you told Nightmare true?" asked Beastboy "I don't know, the contract he was talking about was destoryed when my father died, I just told him that so he would die with a smile on his face!"

The End


End file.
